role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Dawnsteel
Dawnsteel (ドーンスチール Dōnsuchīru) is a Predacon and a servant of Team Destron. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. He can transform into a Ursagryph. Personality Dawnsteel is a jovial but dim-witted Predacon and is easily amused. Dawnsteel loves combat, especially in one where that ends with him being the victor. History Debut: The Predacons Emerge Pt. 1 Dawnsteel and Duskstar made their debut when the two were summoned by their master Makeshift, a high-ranking member of Team Destron. Dawnsteel and Duskstar were ordered to finish off the four outcast Decepticons (Knock Out, Breakdown, Janitornator and Scurrydown), so the two Predacons split up and took onto two 'Cons of their own. Dawnsteel fought off Scurrydown and Janitornator and beat and bashed to the two Insecticons around with ease, much to Dawnsteel's delight. The fight between the Decepticons and Predacons came to end however when Scurrydown threw a Plasma Grenade at Dawnsteel, which was meant to damage Dawnsteel, but Dawnsteel kicked the Plasma Grenade into the ceiling of the cave, causing the Plasma Grenade to explode on the ceiling of the caves, causing it to come crashing down all of six of them. Dawnsteel, along with the other five Cybertronians were knocked out unconscious and trapped inside the cavern. The Predacons Emerge Pt. 2 Sometime after the collision and when the Decepticons Knock Out, Breakdown, Janitornator and Scurrydown were freed, Dawnsteel and Duskstar soon woke up and transformed into their dragon modes and flew out of their caves to finish their battle with the 'Cons, scaring off the three other Knock Outs in the process. Dawnsteel fought against Breakdown for a bit, up until then a giant spaceship came crashing down towards their location. Breakdown, Knock Out and Scurydown then plead out of the way. As the spaceship opened up, there they met a familiar figure who came to help them: Hardshell! Hardshell then leaped down and assisted their fight against the Predacons and Transquito. Breakdown swung his hammers at Duskstar, while Scurrydown fired his arm guns at the Predacon. Dukstar fired his wing discs at both of them, but Breakdown ducked, causing one of the wing discs to miss him. The fight came to a close when Spacewarp transformed into robot mode and chased after Transquito and the Predacons, forcing them to retreat. Abilities * Flight: Dawnsteel can fly at Mach 6. * Enhanced Strength: Dawnsteel is the strongest of the two Predacon duo, which is really saying something. * Fire Breath: Dawnsteel can shoot out a strong, scorching hot gust of fire breath out like a flamethrower. * Fireballs: Dawnsteel can also shoot out strong blasts of fire from his mouth. Quotes Trivia * His original name was actually "Darksteel" but was changed to "Dawnsteel" for RP, due to the fact there was already a Cybertronian named Darksteel running around in RP. * Dawnsteel's name was thought up of by LSDKama. * Interestingly enough, Dawnsteel is smaller than Duskstar when they're both in their beast modes, but is taller than Duskstar in their robot modes. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Dragons Category:Cybertronians Category:Flying Characters Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)